Another Dream
When I was seven, I used to walk around the house aimlessly. I still do to this day, but there was one day that made me stop for almost two years. ---- I was walking around and my sister was watching TV. I went up to her, said hi, then walked in my (brother's room currently) and told him hi as well. I was looking for my mom, as I was asking her if I could play Maplestory. I continued to walk around, and I couldn't find her. I went outside to see if she was smoking. No mom. I got bored and (even though it was like 9:00 PM) I went and rode my bike. I was extremely bored and not paying attention to where I was going... Before I knew it I was hit by a car (It wasn't fatal... just a small head trauma. This DID happen.) I woke up on my street, with the car out on the side, the man on the porch yelling at the man who slightly hit me in my spine with his Honda. I didn't really feel like I was in pain, so I just excused it as a hallucination and rode my bike home. Right as I got home I parked my bike in my lawn. I saw something in the corner of my eye, but tried to ignore it. Suddenly, I was grabbed by "It". It was trying to pull me somewhere. I struggled and struggled, tossed and turned, kicked and yelled but couldn't get free. After a while of struggling "he almost had me off my lawn and into the other lawn." I finally got loose and ran under my porch. I saw my mom, and started crying and asking her to help me. She was smoking, and in a slightly demonic voice, she said, "Get away from me. I hate you. You are a little shit. Your brother died, and you don't even care? Go let that man take you away, I don't give a fuck." She continued talking but I blocked her talking out and hit under the small table that the ashtray was on. I became terrified because that dark figure kept moving closer and closer. He finally came in the light (it seemed he was afraid of it) and I ran in my house. I locked the door and ran to my bed. When I got into my room, I turned on all my lights and went to sleep... then I woke up. I woke up feeling like I had a bad stomach virus and went threw up in the toilet. My parents noticed the back of my head was bleeding so they brought me to Glutenceburg General and I went to the ER. I was talking to my sister, and the first thing she told me was, "''Sam. What happened last night? I saw you run out of the house then you ran back in, terrified. Did something scare you?" ''I tried to explain but it came out as gibberish at the time. I was terrified of my mom at the point, and tried to scream at her. That caused me to use all my energy and pass out. To this day, I try to explain this to my family and my other dreams, but they just pass them off as jokes. I know I did get hit by a car, apparently I suffered slight trauma afterwards. What I'm curious about is what happened afterwards. Why didn't the person in the car call 911? Did what happened afterwards really happen, or was is hallucinations from my brain trauma... it still scares me to this day, even it spawned a few nightmares off that instance. I really don't know how to explain it better than that... Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings